One More Day With You
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Can one day make a difference for true love? Pre Epitaphs but after Getting Closer. Topher/Bennett


**Okay, Okay I know what you must be thinking, why isn't she updating the sequel? Well, I reassure you that I will update soon(that is when I have a new idea) But this plot just popped up into my mind and I had to write it. I will warn you, this is a VERY sappy fanfic, probably the sappiest I have ever written. It is rather depressing in the beginning but then the sappiness begins. I hope you all like it anyway. If you are very sensitive and don't like to cry, I suggest you leave now because I admit that I cried writing this. I would love to see reviews for this so please review(:**

**I don't own Dollhouse**

_Dream or Reality_

Topher Brink lost a part of himself that disastrous day. Members of The Dollhouse tried to cheer him up but nothing ever worked. That happy gleam of his never returned to his face, it was replaced by sadness and dread. During the day he would lock himself up in the lab, sulking with the thoughts of his past lingering, sending him even more out of control.Adelle would go up to the lab, just to make sure he was still breathing. He stayed quiet, only letting nods and small words be the only communications he ever uses. He completes his jobs with remorse, feeling responsible for the death of someone he cared so deeply for. Everyone watches Topher sink a little deeper everyday. Each and every one of them hope he will get better but the truth is, they all know he wont. The only woman he ever truly loved is gone off the face of the earth.

One day, Topher was sitting at his desk busily working on some imprints, not paying attention to his surroundings. But someone was watching him. They stepped into the room where Topher was, slowly closing the door behind them. He was still too into his work to pay any attention to any of the sounds that the intruder was making. That was, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. But he assumed that it was Adelle or Ivy by how dainty the hand felt.

"I'm fine, you don't have to keep checking up on me" Topher said, not turning around.

"There is no way you are fine sweetheart" Said the voice that belonged to the dainty hand.

Topher knew that voice, but it couldn't be her could it? He had to be dreaming. The voice he heard possibly couldn't be really here.

"Your not real" Topher shook his head.

"I don't have that much time here and I wanted to get you back on the right track" The voice spoke softly.

"No, you can't be her! I saw her die right in front of me. There is no way you're back." Topher mumbled.

"Topher, please, it's me. Look at me. I didn't come here to see you throw your life away" The dainty hand fell from Topher's shoulder.

Topher started to speak but was spun around on his spinning chair, seeing who exactly the hand belonged to.

"Bennett? Is-- Is that really you?" Topher asked

As his voice crackled when his emotions changed.

"Yes. It's me" Bennett said as tears spilled over her face.

Topher got up from the chair and reached for Bennett's face "But how?"

She met Topher's hand with her own "I was sent to put you back on track again."

"I missed you so much, it's been hard to get through these couple of months" Topher said putting his free hand over her chest, her heart wasn't beating. This sent chills down his spine.

"I've missed you as well. Seeing you like this, knowing I couldn't help you, it tore me apart" Bennett said, crying even more.

Topher pressed his lips to Bennett's to calm her down "you're here now, you can help me" he said between kisses.

"I can't be here forever, this is probably the last time we will see each other until you die" Bennett said, looking down.

"How long do we have?" Topher asked

"Until midnight tonight" Bennett said

"That's not enough time!" Topher cried, pulling Bennett in for a loving embrace.

"I know, but it's all we have" Bennett buried her face into the blonde programmer's chest.

"There has to be another way! I can't lose you again!" Topher said pressing his lips against Bennett's again.

"I wish there was. I would try a thousand times just to be with you again" Bennett said

"Well then try! What if you don't go back? Will there be someone to count you back past the Pearly Gates?" Topher asked

"I don't know honey. I just don't want to upset the heavens" Bennett said

"Please just don't go, I don't think I can stand losing you again, only now this time, knowing I can never see you again" Topher said taking Bennett's hand and running his fingers through hers.

"I don't think I can stand leaving you again but I know I have to" Bennett said

Topher just looked at Bennett with pleading eyes.

"Let's just make the most of what time we have together okay?" Bennett said

Topher sighed "Yeah your right"

Bennett smiled at him, putting her hand on his face again.

Topher returned the smile and kissed her passionately.

Once they reluctantly broke free, Bennett asked "What should we do?"

"Whatever you want beautiful" Topher said, pulling a strand of brain hair that tried to hide Bennett's face, if he wasn't going to ever see that face again, he doesn't want anything getting in his way.

"Just whatever you do, don't let go of me" Bennett said

"Never" Topher said

The first thing they did was lay on the couch and watch TV together.

Topher slid his arms around her stomach and pulled her onto his lap. Bennett rested her head back onto his chest. This was the first time in months that Topher felt complete. But, he kept saying to himself it wont last forever when he never feels her heart beat.

Bennett looked up at the blonde haired genius who she loved more than anything. He wasn't even watching the TV, he was staring down at her with tears in his eyes.

When their eyes met, Topher put a hand on the side of her face and kissed her.

Time passed rather quickly. They had cuddled and talked most of time but then every few minutes they would have a kissing intermission. At one point, they sat on the floor playing cards, but they soon realized that they were too far away from one another.

Before they knew it, it was 11:50 pm. When Bennett saw the time she just busted into tears and hugged Topher tightly.

"I love you Topher, you mean everything to me"

"I love you too, you mean and everything and much more to me" Topher said, crying as well.

"Why can't we have forever like everyone else?" Bennett asked

"I don't know" Topher said, grabbing Bennett and holding her close.

"Promise me something" Bennett said between kisses.

"Anything" Topher said

"Live for me. Take everyday with both hands and live it to the fullest. Do that for me and that way-- you will always have a little part of me" Bennett wept.

"Of course. I will do that for you" Topher said

Bennett wiped the tears from her eyes as the clock stroke Twelve.

They kissed again, only this kiss was so full of love, passion, and need.

"Don't go" Topher pressed his chin to her forehead and cried.

"I have to" Bennett said, her tears falling more frequent.

"If only I could change the past. I would take your place. I would die just to watch you breathe again" Topher said kissing Bennett again as a farewell kiss.

All of a sudden, a shimmering light circled around the brunette genius. Topher clenched his eyes shut as he wept, expecting the shimmer to take her away, only it didn't.

It made Bennett's heart beat again.

"Topher! Open your eyes!" Bennett said

Topher opened his eyes to see Bennett still there and smiling "H-how?" he asked.

"I don't know but my heart is beating again!" Bennett took Topher's hand and put it on her chest. He felt her pulse beating against his palm. Topher grinned for the first time in months. That was the best feeling he ever felt. He swept Bennett off her feet and kissed her. Bennett's lips became warm and soft again like the rest of her body. She was indeed alive again. When Topher said he would die to watch her breathe, the heavens heard this and declared them soul mates, allowing Bennett her mortality back. Topher and Bennett didn't know how or why, but they thanked the heavens for this miracle.

**Well, please leave me a review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
